Just a name, just a letter
by CaskettDensi
Summary: Juste à cause d'un nom, d'une lettre... Un tueur en série. Son critère? Des officiers dont le nom commence par K. Deux équipes, lesquelles? Celle de G. Callen et de Beckett. Deux agents commençant par K: Kate, Kensi. Deux hommes inquiets: Castle, Deeks. Il faut régler cette affaire, avant que l'inquiétude n'embrouille tous les esprits, avant que le pire arrive.[Densi & Caskett]


**NDA de EloOdie** : Bonjour, bonsoir. Première fois que je participe à un écrit sur Castle, mon registre c'est plus NCIS/NCIS LA. Mais bon, c'est un crossover donc, en plus en collab' avec mon petit Sushi ! Bisous x3 Et bonne lecture. Dites nous ce que vous en pensez, même si on est un peu... Non beaucoup ? Folle, on ne vous fera pas de mal.

**NDA de Jedan-san : **Hey everybody. 1ère fixent collab' doublée d'un cross over entre Castle et NCIS LA. Je tiens juste a vous prévenir au deux Sushis ensemble ça peut faire bon ménage...ou pas. Sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre. Au plaisir de lire vos review's.

Les agents Blye et Callen venaient d'arriver au NCIS. Les deux amis discutaient des vacances qui approchaient pour toute l'équipe. La jeune femme posa son sac à son bureau tant dis que Callen s'appuyait à celui de Sam pour continuer à faire face à son amie.

-Et Deeks, il fait quoi pendant les vacances ? S'intéressa G.

-Je sais pas... Il refuse de me le dire.

Les deux regards complices se croisèrent et finirent par se poser sur l'ordinateur portable trônant sur le bureau du détective. Ils firent mine un instant de résister à la tentation qui les démangeait et continuèrent leur conversation.

-Étrange... Marmonna Callen tout en faisant un pas vers le portable.  
-Tu as raison.

A son tour, elle s'approcha d'un peu plus près. L'homme tenta de se sermonner en faisant remarquer que cela ne se faisait pas et qu'il s'agissait d'une violation de vie privée. Mais personne n'était là, toute l'agence était au repos plongée dans un calme inébranlable, ceci étaient les arguments de Kensi. Une main hésitante se posa sur l'objet technologique. Puis, elle souleva l'écran, toujours tremblante mais impatiente. Les deux collègues se regardèrent, leur mutisme prouvait qu'ils se sentait tout de même mal à l'aise de fouiller dans la vie de leur collègue. Seulement, leur métier consistait bien à enquêter ? Alors, ils n'avaient qu'à voir ceci comme un entrainement.

-On a une affaire. Cria... Deeks, en haut de l'escalier.

Callen et Blye sursautèrent, refermant brutalement l'ordinateur. Ils virevoltèrent vers la voix. Leur visage coupables étaient tout aussi surpris de l'irruption du blond. Mais, ils croyaient pourtant garder leur contenance assurée.

-Kenz' si ça te préoccupe autant que ça de savoir ce que je fais pendant les vacances, tu n'as qu'à venir. Assura le blond.

Callen eut un sourire ironique envers sa collègue qui elle fit une mine agacée. G trouvait plutôt marrant le comportement de ses collègues. Pourtant, il n'en disait rien, il préférait observer leur petite dispute, leur conversation, leur taquinerie... Bien qu'ils pensaient le contraire, tous les deux formaient un bon duo.

-Tu me soules. Murmura-t-elle à son partenaire lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui.

-Mais si je te soule c'est que tu m'aimes, affirma son coéquipier.

Rien n'arrivait à décoller le sourire charmeur que Deeks arborait. Il la regardait partir vers la salle des opérations de ses beaux yeux bleus. Puis il se retourna vers Callen, et l'interrogea avec enthousiasme :

-Elle s'intéresse vraiment à ce que je vais faire pendant les vacances.

Callen pencha la tête de côté et haussa les épaules. Kensi était comme sa petite sœur, jamais il n'avouerait devant ce dragueur né qu'elle lui portait un quelconque intérêt. Non, il préférait lui faire croire totalement l'inverse.

Arrivés dans la salle, les deux hommes inspectèrent la pièce pour savoir qui était là. A leur grand étonnement, Granger se tenait au milieu de la salle, auprès d'Hetty, alors que l'on ne l'avait pas vu dans les parages depuis un moment.

-Alors ? Interrogea le blond d'une voix décontractée.

Owen et Hetty lui adressèrent une mine sombre, il comprit à cet instant que l'enquête qui allait suivre ne serait pas simple. Le cas était apparemment très grave. D'ailleurs, Nell commença l'explication d'une voix sérieuse :

-Un ex-suspect de terrorisme s'est fait libéré après avoir collaboré avec la police plusieurs fois. D'une autre part, il y a eu récemment des meurtres en série sur des officiers. Leur nom ou prénom commence tous par un K et le tueur écrit toujours un K sur leur cou avec un cutter. Il fait aussi passer des messages sur un site Internet. Grâce à une vidéo, on a put prouver que l'ex-terroriste est le tueur. On a des raisons de croire que si il fait cela, c'est à cause d'une opération militaire top secrète à laquelle il a participait étant jeune, mais on ne veut pas nous fournir plus d'informations.

Des images de cadavres apparaissaient sur l'écran géant. Il y avait des marres de sang, les personnes avaient toutes un K tracée en rouge par le sang. L'expression macabre des visages donnaient toujours la chair de poule, mais encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une mère enceinte en congé maternité, prête à renoncer à son poste d'officier, lorsqu'il s'agit d'un jeune homme ambitieux promu quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'agit d'un homme âgé et généreux, bénévole à ses heures perdues... Tout ça parce que leur nom ou prénom commençait par cette simple lettre : K.

_4 moins plus tard, New-York : _

- Castle? dit une voix ensommeillée.

- Salut, Castle. C'est Beckett. On a un crime je viens vous chercher dans environ 15 minutes, l'avertit sa muse.

L'écrivain enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller, puis la releva pour faire face au réveil. 5H30 du matin. Pourquoi les meurtriers doivent-ils être toujours des lèves-tôt, grommela-t-il. Avant de commencer sa collaboration avec Beckett, il se levait toujours à l'heure du déjeuner, mais beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis.

Puis, se souvenant des propos de Kate, Richard se releva d'un coup. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle arriverai dans un quart d'heure. Il se dépêcha de filer sous la douche, comme chaque matin, avant d'aller s'habiller pour ensuite de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait opté pour un pantalon en toile noir et une chemise bleue claire, faisant ressortir ses yeux. Il prépara un café et pris un fruit. Castle finissait de faire la vaisselle quand la sonnette de son appartement retentit.

- Salut Beckett.

Il regarda sa montre. 5H45.

- A l'heure, comme toujours, ajouta-t-il.

Il laissa un mot à sa fille, lui disant qu'il était partit très tôt ce matin.  
Une fois que la voiture démarra, Castle fit ce qu'il savoir faire le mieux, il raconta des blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère. Kate riait, et il aimait ça. Entendre son rire si merveilleux, le remplissait de joie, et c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas briser ce qui était devenu une habitude.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du crime, Lanie était penchée sur le corps sans vie d'une femme. Esposito et Ryan interrogeaient la personne qui avait trouvé le cadavre.

L'herbe verte étaient écrasées par le corps rigide, gâchant le paysage du parc. Du sang tâchaient la terre fraîchement mouillé par la pluie de la nuit précédente. D'ailleurs, les premiers curieux réveillés depuis peu posaient leur regard endormis sur le cadavre.

L'auteur et sa muse s'avancèrent vers la légiste qui fit son topo habituel.

- Je vous présente l'officier Kamelia Prisk, morte d'une blessure par balle au niveau du thorax. Je dirai du 9mm mais j'en serai plus après l'autopsie.

- D'accord ça marche, merci Lanie, lui répondit Kate.

- Et j'ai pas finit, lui apprit la légiste. Elle a un K dans le cou. Vu les marques et la profondeur, je dirai que ça a été fait au cutter.

Leur yeux scrutèrent le K qui ressortait en rouge vif.

- Heu...moi j'aurai une théorie, intervient Castle, peu sûr de lui.

Beckett lui donna la permission de faire part de sa "théorie". Lanie et elle relevèrent

- En fait, je pense qu'elle avait des dossiers top-secrets de la CIA et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son histoire que Beckett l'interrompit et disant à Lanie de l'appeler dès qu'elle aurait du nouveau.  
- Attendez ! s'exclama Rick. J'ai entendu une histoire similaire à L.A. Des officiers ont étés retrouvés exactement comme elle.  
- Je ferrais des recherches, promit Kate. En attendant, nous allons interroger la famille de cette chère Kamelia Prisk.

La famille de la victime était dévastée par la mort de leur fille. Malheureusement, personne ne semblait vouloir du mal à cette femme. Beckett décida donc de rentrer au commissariat, pour parler de la nouvelle enquête a Gates. Étant donné que Ryan et Esposito continuaient a prendre les dépositions des passants, Kate penser qu'aller parler de cette nouvelle affaire serait utile.

- Alors Beckett, que s'est-il passé cette fois, soupira Victoria.

La chef ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait que des personnes normalement civilisées soient capable de se faire tuer. Des fois, c'était des crimes passionnels ou des règlements de compte ou encore une guerre des gangs, mais là... Aucun mobile.  
- Nous avons retrouvés un officier, elle s'appelait Kamelia Prisk, sans problèmes apparents, avec une famille mais pas de petit-ami, lui apprit Kate. Elle avait 25 ans.

Beckett finit de faire son rapport, sans omettre les détails, et Gates lui apprit autre chose.

- Cette histoire me disais quelque chose. Il s'est passé la même chose à Los Angeles et c'est le NCIS de là-bas qui est en charge de cette enquête. Ils arrivent de Los Angeles dans, Victoria regarda sa montre et dit, dans 5H. Je conseille d'aller les chercher à l'aéroport. Vous allez faire équipe avec les agents spéciaux. Vous pouvez disposer.

Beckett sortit du bureau de Gates et se posa sur sa chaise en soupirant.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda l'écrivain en déposant un café sur le bureau.  
- Vous voulez bien aller chercher Espo et Ryan s'il vous plaît, lui demanda-t-elle en esquivant la question.

Castle ne se fit pas prier et il s'exécuta, revenant 2 minutes avec les gars.

- Bon Castle avait raison. Il y a bien des similitudes avec un tueur en série qui sévit a LA. Nous allons faire équipe avec les agents du NCIS, leur apprit Kate sans plus de détours. On va les chercher à l'aéroport. On devra y être dans 4H30.

Les gars retournèrent faire leur travail et Castle s'assit sur sa chaise et contempla sa muse.

- Je me trompe ou vous n'avez pas envié de faire équipe avec eux ? interrogea Castle.

- C'est pas le problème, mais ici c'est mon territoire, ma ville. Ils peuvent très bien rester faire leurs recherches chez eux, bougonna Kate.

- Vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Castle. Ça va bien se passer.  
Elle releva la tête et lui sourit pour le remercier.

Les agents du NCIS Los Angeles avaient arrêté l'enquête depuis bientôt deux mois. D'ailleurs, l'ennui se lisait sur leur visage. Aucune affaire ne leur avait était attribuée depuis quelque jours, alors toute l'équipe s'occupait tant bien que mal. Ils jouaient à des jeux sur l'écran, lorsque le petit ninja était absent bien évidemment, ils faisaient des matchs de baskets, des lancés de boulette dans la corbeille, avec du papier recyclés. Seulement, il n'était pas payé pour rien faire, et ça Owen le fit remarquer à plusieurs reprises. Alors, quel ne fut le soulagement du sous directeur lorsqu'il reçut un appel de New-York. Il s'empressa d'aller l'annoncer aux personnes concernées.

-Hetty ?

La petite dame se retourna vers son collègue, avec le coupe papier brandit. Elle lui lança un regard méfiant.

-Les agents son attendus à New-York, ''K'' y a tué quelqu'un. Ils travailleront avec le lieutenant Beckett.


End file.
